Speaker identification and/or verification systems commonly use recorded audio files that include sound generated by one or more people (also referred to herein as speakers). Based on one or more audio files, one or more audio characteristics and/or parameters may be assessed per speaker. A set of audio characteristics, together with any other information that may be useful to characterize and/or identify a particular speaker, may form the basis of a model of the particular speaker (for example, a parameterized model representing a particular speaker). Speaker models may be used to assess, estimate, determine, and/or otherwise reach a decision on whether two or more audio files correspond to the same speaker or different speakers.